Neo-Fortress
by HumanMaster
Summary: Scout has been recruited to be a bodyguard in a strange Fortress. Little does he know, his boss is up to something bad to the town of Teufort. Trust no one. Even your love ones. (I leave ciphers in the end. Decode it if you want. Once you decoded it, you will know what will happen next in the story. Just add some fun.) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy this one-shot story about how this Scout got a job in the Fortress.

Disclaimer: I don't own these TF2 characters, weapons, misc and hats. They are owned by Valve.

* * *

 **The Fortress**

"Alright, mom, I need to go. I have work to do. Just... just please call me back. Okay?" After talking to his mom on the phone, the teenage boy reached out his shoes, puts them on and ran to the kitchen. He immediately made a peanut butter sandwich in a minute and jumps on to his scooter. He puts his sandwich on his mouth and drives away from home, about to go to work as a delivery guy.

About a year ago, Keith was hired to a delivery service company. He got accepted because of his skills in driving and delivering the package in time, dodging all those traffic. Everybody at work called him "The Boy **Scout** " because he is always ready to do his job right one time. The boss starts to like the kid, planning to put Keith's picture on the Employee of the Month wall. Scout had a great time at work but after that, he got bored and realizes that there is nothing new in his life of delivering mails and packages. When his mom called, she asked him if something interesting has happened. Keith just told her fake stories about his work, he doesn't want to tell her that everything is the same since the day he stepped foot on that company. "Hello, mom. I'm fine. I'm just tired at work. How's everyone?"

His mom was happy, feeling that every day in her life is good. She told Keith some good news coming from his brothers. His three big brothers just stopped a robbery and made them the three heroes of Boston. His four little brothers won in every baseball match at their school. Keith was so proud.

Back to the part where Keith is finishing his sandwich on his way to work, he received a call from his boss that a precious package has arrived and needed to be delivered right away. The Scout takes the package and left immediately. The company building has a drive-thru where the workers get the package by window. Keith drove there and picked up the package. The girl in purple, Pauling, is the one in charge at the drive-thru. She gives the package to Keith. "Listen up. Take this to the Hale Mountain. You'll find a large building, heavily guarded and secured. And be careful." She warns the boy. "This Mister Conagher is very strict. You need to be polite."

"Sure. Sure." He grabs the package and put it secure on his bag. "Anything else?"

"Like what?" Pauling turns to him with a tiring look. "I think that is the only package you need to deliver."

"I mean yesterday. You didn't answer my question." He scratched his head, feeling shy.

Pauling is a bit uncomfortable when he asked her out. She has some mixed feelings of going out with another co-worker. But the Scout needs an answer, "I'm sorry. I have other plans." She lied. "Maybe next time, okay?"

Keith accepts her answer. "Alright. Just want to know if you really want to. But now, I'm fine with it." He drove off, feeling a bit disappointed.

As he was heading straight to his destination, this Hale Mountain, a red light was on and stopped. A bunch of kids crosses the road, going to their school but then Keith recognized one little girl as she passed by. "Hey, little Jane!" The girl with braided blond hair saw him and yelled, "Hello, Keith! How's your day?" Keith knew her since the day she and her friends accidentally threw a ball to his mom's window, breaking it. The children ran but except Jane, she bravely went to Keith's house and apologizes. The teenager forgave her and returns the ball. That is the start of their friendship together. Jane thinks of him as a big brother to her who is always there to comfort her when her parents are having a fight.

The teenager parked his scooter at the sidewalk had a small chat with the little girl. He checks his watch and he knows he still has time. "So, um, I'm fine. Still the employee of the month..." He smiled. "How about you, Jane? Is everything alright?"

"Well, my father and mother had a big fight. My dad promised that he will get the money and pay our rent."

"What's your father's job right now?"

"He is a security guard in a big company. But mom thinks that the job will not help them."

Keith pats her head, "Don't worry. I'm always there for you."

Jane makes a small smile and gave him a hug. But then, the school bell rang, "I'll be going now, Keith. See ya!"

"Sure! Goodbye, Jane!" Keith gets in his scooter and drove off.

Arriving at the fortress right on the mountains, there Keith takes the package and enters the building after a minute of knocking the large door which he knows that no one is around. He looks about and then later realized that the place is a little spooky. A man in an old rusty army helmet passed by and saw the boy. He ran towards him like a barbaric warrior running to war with a battle cry.

The boy ran back outside, terrified what will happen to him if the crazy man caught him. "Get away! Get away from me!"

The man halts and stepped a little closer to him. He sniffed and sniffed around the boy like a dog checking luggage in the airport. He took some time to think after sniffing awkwardly around Keith. The man then concludes his check. "You are good."

"What do you mean I'm good? What was that all about, huh?" Keith is freaking out. "Are you crazy or just playing around like an idiot?"

"I don't know." The man shrugged. He raised his hand, giving the boy a firm hand shake. "My name is John."

"Keith... And may I ask, is this really Mr. Conagher's place?" He checks the paper written by the girl in purple. "Damn this stupid handwriting." Keith can't read it. The words are like scribbles made by a two-year-old. He turns to John. "Is this the place of Mr. Conagher?"

"Yep. Sure it is." John picks up a communicator box and reports. "We have a small boy here. Fifteen or nineteen years old. Request permission to enter the mansion. He has a package with him." He waits for a response. A voice replied with a southern accent. "Oh, you can let him in. That package is mine."

Keith assumes it is Mister Conagher. John smiled as he turned off the communicator. "Come right in, son." The man leads the boy to Mr. Conagher's office after passing those strange machines and artifacts that displayed in every hall. "Wow. This place looks cool and creepy at the same time."

"I know, right. When I first got here, I screamed and ran around the mountain until I get back together again. I'm not ashamed."

"Can you tell me who this guy is?"

"He is Mister Conagher."

"No! I mean his story..."

John thinks about it. "Well, Mr. Conagher had a partner once. He just disappeared; never showed up at work after the accident." A sudden feeling just gave Scout the chills and made him think that there might be going on in this creepy fortress something strange and supernatural or something dark and unimaginable.

After that, they reached the office. The man who Scout came for is right there, sitting on his big chair, hands on the fine carved table. He grinned at Keith. "Hello, I'm Dell Conagher. Pleased to meet you. Do you have something for me?"

"Oh, yes. Right here, sir." Keith takes the package and gently placed in on the table. He shows the man a paper where he will sign. "Sign here with your printed name-."

"I know. I know." Dell takes a pen and quickly signs it. He has the same handwriting like Miss Pauling. Dell then gives the paper to the boy. "Here you go. Now get out."

"Sure. Thanks." Keith turns away and heads towards the exit. John escorts him out with hospitality and a big smile. "Come again, son." Keith muttered, "Sure." He knows the way out of that creepy place however something caught his attention. A door opened and there he saw an old film footage playing a brownish scene of a doctor performing an experiment. Keith sneaks in like a curious cat. The audio of the footage is mumbling about a heart and a load of batteries. He doesn't understand what it is. He tries to fix the audio by hitting the camera.

The doctor in the screen began to speak clearly. "...as I switch it on, his brain will fry… Hahahahaha!" He coughed, clearing his throat. "Anyway, the transfer is a little unsafe. I need more power to make it work. I just need-." The scene was then cut off. Keith turns in surprise and saw Dell with his mad look. He glared at the boy and, "What are you doing here? You do know that it is impolite to sneak in to someone's private room?"

"Oh! This is private? I'm sorry. I didn't see the sign. Sorry." Keith made a silly face, acting innocent.

Dell opens the door, sending the boy out. "Please, get out."

"Sure." As he quickly steps out the room, a loud call was heard coming from John. "Mr. Conagher! Mr. Conagher!"

"What is it?" The boss exclaimed at the approaching guard. "What is the problem?"

"The package. The papers. They are gone!"

Dell immediately alerts his defense system locking down the building. However, a call coming from his second guard, Tavish, who was just outside the building. "We have an intruder! I saw him at the third floor, second window from the left! He's trying to escape!"

"Which one, Tavish?" John ran off.

"Library! He is heading towards the library!"

"I'm on it!"

Dell ordered his two guards. "Don't let that thief get away!"

"Yes, sir!" They responded.

"I can help, sir!" Keith volunteered.

"What can you do, boy?"

"I run fast." The Scout ran in a superhuman speed passing by the guard. He moves faster than any marathoners in the world. And he is more agile like those French doing Parkour.

Surprised, John watched the boy run. But then he heard him asking which direction to the library, he responded, "Go straight and turn right!"

"Thanks!" Keith ran as fast as he can until he reached the library. There, he saw a quick glance of the thief. He saw the daring eyes of the man. However the thief is wearing a mask that covers partially his face. Keith looks down and saw the papers at the hands of the masked man. "Hey, you! Stop right there!"

The intruder pulls out a revolver and shoots. With his quick reaction and speed, the Scout has able to dodge and slid for cover. John arrived with a shotgun, fully loaded. "Hands up!" This masked man didn't hesitate to shoot John. He fires several shots and took shelter behind those thick wooden shelves. Keith hid in fright. He has never been to a fire fight before. He saw it in movies but not in real-life. The boy speaks in a shaky tone. "Oh, my god. Oh, my god. OH, MY GOD!"

John fired three shots to the intruder and then hides behind the wall. He turns to the kid who is cowering behind the sofa. He called the boy. " _Pssst_! Kid! Take this!" He slides a pistol to Keith and gave him a trusty wink. The teenager thanked him. Now that he has a gun, he can fight back.

The masked man fires and then back to cover. He quickly reloads his six-barrel revolver; yet, he is shaking in fear too. It took so long for thirty seconds and surprisingly, Keith comes out from his cover and fires his pistol with a lame battle cry. "DIIIIIEEEE!"

John joins in with his shotgun, firing shells.

Chaos on the library, Dell's favorite books, most were collector's edition, were destroyed in the fire fight. The masked man is running out of bullets and so he plans to make a run for it towards the window just across the library. He moves several steps back and then takes a deep breath. He calms down his body, slowing down his system, making him relax.

Keith and John are getting closer and closer, moving from shelves to shelves. John signals the boy, ordering him to stay until he gets a perfect spot. John moves forward to the other shelves and then signals Keith by waving his hand. Keith proceeds toward another cover.

Now the masked man is ready to run. He drops his revolver and ran towards the window. As he appeared at their sight, in a second, John yelled, "FIRE!" Keith held his pistol firm and shoots and John moves forward while firing his shotgun. However, the masked man is reaching towards the window. Unfortunately for him, his arm that was holding the papers, was hit and accidentally slips them off. He trips and then fell through the window.

The boy felt something happened. He just killed a guy. A real guy. Not those bad guys in the video games. "Oh, god. I killed someone. I killed him." John went to the window and took a peek; he saw an empty garden lawn. The second guard Tavish arrived with his long sword. "Where is he then?" The black Scotsman asked John. "Gone. Come back here. Meet us in the library, well, what was left of it." He turns back to the room and saw a lot of dust and ripped papers.

Keith went to John, asking, "Did I kill him?"

"No. He survived but escaped."

"Well, at least, we still have the papers." The Scout is trying to be optimistic, looking at the bright side. "Help me pick them up." John and Keith gathered all the strange drawings and large papers with engineering stuffs. But then one got the boy's attention. He saw in a piece of paper drawings of robot heads. All of them looked horrifying. As Keith continues to collect the fallen papers, he found titles on two of those papers; Project Heavy Duty and Project Merasmus. Now that is making Keith even curious.

Later, Dell arrived along with Tavish. Scout gladly gives the papers back to the boss. Dell was happy to see that his papers have not been taken away. "Thank you so much."

"Really? How about the library? We kind of destroyed it."

"It is fine." Dell smiled. "Al least, _these_ are safe."

The Scout also smiled, "Okay. Can I ask what's so important about-?"

"No." Dell responded quickly as the tone of his voice sounds serious.

"Alright, then do you have any ideas who that guy might be?"

"Must be one of my enemies who wanted to steal and sell my inventions to some warlords at the East."

"Whoa. That was a little harsh. They steal and plagiarize your work. Damn, that reminds me something. At elementary, I drew a picture of my mom, me and this other guy. Because of how awesome I draw, one of my classmates took my work and presented it to the teacher. I got so mad that I threw a box of milk at her."

Dell is not interested to hear Keith's story but he stopped and gave him an offer, "Hey, why don't you work with me instead?"

"What?" Keith was surprised to hear an offer. "What do you mean?"

"You know I really need a runner to delivery my work and you, boy, are fit to be in my team. Quit your job in the delivery service and work with me as my bodyguards just like John and Tavish but also be my messenger. You just guard the building and run around. That's all you can do. What do you think?" Dell embraced him like a buddy. "Agreed?"

"Oh, my... let me think about it." Keith took him ten seconds to decide. He thinks about his job he got right now as a delivery guy, the best one. And also the lovely Miss Pauling. Keith recalls everything that happened to him and then finally decides "Alright! I'm in! I'm going to call my boss and tell him that I'm out." He picks up his phone, dialling the number.

Dell stopped him. "Nope. No need. I'll do it."

"Thank you, sir! It is an honor." Keith is feeling proud. "I will never fail you, sir!"

"Sure. Tomorrow morning, you have to be ready for your first day. Okay?"

"Understood!" Keith leaves, calling Tavish and John a good day. "I'll see you soon, bros!" He hops in the scooter and droves off. John is happy to see a new member in his squad but a little confused. "Wow. The boss just gave him a job just like that. No paper signing and testing our blood. Nothing. It felt so rushed and unfair to us."

Tavish ignores what John said but he whispered to him. "Now that we have a third guy, can he play cards with us?"

"Sure. Let's hope he doesn't know how to play." John snickered as he responded in a soft tone, making sure that Dell doesn't know.

* * *

Meanwhile, the masked man is panting and bleeding in the woods. He decides to rest after his encounter. As he resting in the woods, the man then thinks about the kid he saw back there. He somehow recognized Keith but he cannot tell where he knew him. Later, the man takes the folder and decides to read the file that he only got. "Project October."

 **+x+x+x+x+**

 **Lhrmym ru obx Xqzlvkpmax**


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy this one-shot story about how this Scout got a job in the Fortress.

Disclaimer: I don't own these TF2 characters, weapons, misc and hats. They are owned by Valve.

* * *

 **The First Day**

It will be a big day for Keith. He is going to be early in his first day of his new and awesome work at Dell's Neo Fortress. He can explore the secret passageways, checking out those cool gadgets and even taking pictures to show his mother and brothers of his new job. It will be so much fun.

How bad can his first day be?

* * *

"KEITH!" Dell yelled furiously at the mic. His voice echoed all over the dark parts of the fortress and even at the basement which is five feet below. The teenager ran to his boss's office to see what is going on. "What is it, boss?"

Dell points at door with the sign: Supply Storage.

"Um, what do you want me to do?"

Unexpectedly, John gave him a mop, scrub and a bucket of water. "He wants you to clean that room. It has a lot of old and dusty supply crates." The teenager grunted, feeling down when his first job in his first day is cleaning the place.

Keith went in to the storage room where a lot of crates were displayed, a thousand he so thought. He started with the crates that are near the doorway. He cleans each big crate that he can find. After that, he mops the floor clean. It is like making it crystal clear. He can see his own reflection after that. Sometime later, Keith cannot tell how long he has been there but he guessed that it's about ten minutes. After cleaning, an opened crate got his attention. He read a label said: FaN also known as the Force-A-Nature.

The teenager immediately opens it without hesitation. Inside the old wooden box is a short but big barrel gun. Keith is surprised; he has not seen that kind of weapon in his entire life. He takes it out and weighs it a little. Another thing inside is an instruction note; telling the use and the limitations of the weapon. Keith is now satisfied and grateful that he found this thing.

But then, he heard the door creaked. He quickly closed the crate and hides the gun somewhere that he can get it later. John entered the room and found the young man dusting the last crate. "Hey, private. You are not yet done? It is lunchtime, soldier."

"I'll… I'll be finished in just a minute."

"Okay. Meet us at the cafeteria, alright?"

Keith gave him a salute, "Yes, sir!"

The man leaves and Keith was safe. He takes the weapon and sneaks out from the storage room. He hid it in his bag and went to the cafeteria. Luckily for him, there are no security cameras that spotted him. His boss will not notice.

At the cafeteria, the music of simple jazz was played and the three men are the only ones there in the big lunch room. It is a little awkward. Keith asked the two guys a little question. "Um, is this place a factory or just a big place?"

Tavish took a scoop of his meal and answered with his mouth full. "Well, you see, the boss is planning to start a business here however, no one wants to apply to his company."

"Only us!" John concluded. "He only needs two bodyguards or security guards in his company."

Then the teenager asked another one, "What is this company anyway?"

"Oh, he designs weapons and sell it to the largest weapons company in the world." Tavish said. "The boss sends blueprints, crates and even unusual items to those companies."

"You mean those crates back there?"

"Yeah, those crates…"

And now Keith thought about going back to the storage room and open up some crates. He feels like a little kid again; waking up in the middle of the night and opening up all of his Christmas presents while his mother is sleeping. He must wait first at midnight.

Then Tavish asked, "So, tell us about your life. Do you have a father?"

"Well, yes. But he never returned. My mom said that they had a fight and so then left us just like that."

John can relate to that. "My father left me too, leaving me with my grandma. I worked so hard to be a better man than my father. I started my family as years goes by. I have a lovely wife and a beautiful daughter named Jane."

"Jane?" Keith stopped and realizes, "You are Jane's father. You're John Doe!"

"Um, yeah?" The man scoops a spoon of salad. "How do you know my daughter?" Unexpectedly, John pulled out his shotgun and points it on Keith's face. "Who the hell are you? Are you a stalker? A pedophile?"

Tavish grabbed the shotgun and pulled it away from the kid. "John! Calm yourself!"

Keith answered the confused man. "No! I'm not a pedophile! Did she mention anything about me? I'm her friend!"

"Oh, you're that _guy._ " John then remembers. "I recall she said something about a handsome teenager boy that keeps her happy."

Keith scratched his head, he never knew that Jane likes him. "Well, I'm not that handsome. Miss Pauling doesn't want to go out with me."

"Miss Pauling?" Tavish puts down his bottle of whiskey. "Who is she?"

"Oh, my co-worker at the delivery service department."

"You should write a letter for her." The black Scotsman said in his drunken state. "You should do that. Girls love letters."

"Um, does Dell know about your whiskies and rums?" The teenager asked, worried about the rules and regulations in the facility.

Tavish answered, "Dell is a kind one. He still hires us if we are drunk."

"And why is that?"

John concluded, "Because we fight ferociously when we're drunk!"

Keith was impressed and then asked, "Can we smoke green here?"

The two paused for moment which made Keith feeling ashamed that he mentioned it. Tavish puts down his bottle and pushed it aside. He covered his mouth and let out a little burp. Then he whispered, "Why did you ask?"

"Two of my brothers smoke some but mom caught them. I asked what it felt like. They said it was awesome but my mom said it was bad."

"Listen to your mom, boy." John said. "Those kind of things are just hard to get it out. Take me for example, the reason why I acted like a fool the first time I met you is because of that. I still feel that strange and exciting sensation in my head. The feeling of being alive and happy."

Tavish and Keith are feeling awkward around the man. So the teenager asked again, "How did you stopped?"

"My little Jane told me to. And so I promised to her that I will." John added. "And my wife Zhanna beat me up until I break and really promised that I will not do it."

"But you still do it." Keith said.

"Oh, god, no. I threw everything away! To the furnace."

After hearing it, Tavish just come up a conclusion of his big mystery in his head. "That explains why those doves are flying crazy around the fortress yesterday."

But then the speaker turned on and Dell's voice spoke and got their attention, "Guys, break is over. Go back to your posts." The three quickly finished their meal and leaves the huge cafeteria.

Midnight came, Dell locks the door of his office and heads to his workshop. At the same time, Keith sneaks in the factory and slips past Tavish and John who are just playing cards at the armory, not paying full attention to the security cameras. The boy got inside the supply room again and opens up some crates. To be unnoticed that he is inside, he did not turn on the lights but instead turn on his night vision goggles that he got from the locker room. He found a few stuffs, hats and strange suits. But then something caught his eye on. He saw a glowing crate, red light illuminating.

He immediately opened it to check it out. Inside, it is an object of mass awesomeness. Keith picked it up and felt a strange power flowing through his fingertips like electricity. It is a large ruby gemstone, has a size of a regular Rubik's cube. He removes his goggles because the gem is too bright in Night-vision. The young man examines it and wonders how it project red light. He is inside a dark room so no light can come through. "Where in the world did Dell get this ruby?"

"It is not a ruby." A voice startled the kid. Dell turned on the lights and caught Keith red-handed. "It is actually a red diamond. It got its color by the red energy that it absorbed."

There Keith knew that he is going to be kicked out of the fortress. First day of his new job will turn out to be his last day. But he can't resist to ask. "What do you mean red energy?"

"You are one nosy cat, Keith." Dell compliments the young man as he moves around the room, checking the other opened crates and put the other weapons inside. "I'll tell you what this is. This diamond is not important. What you really want to know is the red energy inside of it"

"And what is this red energy?"

"Few years ago, an object of red light crashed at the Russian borders and destroyed a city. The Russian government went there to rescue civilians and investigate the fallen object. However, as they arrived on the crash site, they were attacked by red glowing people. The soldiers shoot down every weapon they got but those creatures are completely indestructible. No guns or bombs can destroy them or even damage their red glowing skin. It was horrifying. At first, they thought they are from Mars but after hours of their rampage, those red beings were actually the civilians who got caught by the fallen object's blast. They revert back to normal after eight hours. The government thinks it is an extraterrestrial disease; those people were then shot by the soldiers in order that the alien disease will not spread. But due to curiosity of some scientists, they leave one person alive for experimentation."

Keith got fascinated at the story. It doesn't matter to him if it is true or not but he wants to know how it ends. He is like a child listening to his mother's fairy tale of unicorns and cowboys. "So these scientists manage to contain the red energy inside this large diamond."

"Yes."

"And what are they going to do with it."

"They will use it for war, of course." Dell said. He can see Keith's expression and he can tell that the boy is ashamed for what he did. "Look. I'm not going to fire you. I'm just here to take that gem. I need it in my workshop right now."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, Mister Conagher. I promised that I will follow all of your instructions." Keith shook the engineer's hand with both hands. "I'll be a good man this time."

"Okay. Just go, it feels awkward when you shook my hands with your sweaty hands."

"Sorry." The kid left the supply room, bumping crates and other stuffs until he reached the exit. "I'm sorry again, sir." He ran outside and shut the door.

Outside, Scout heads back to his post, telling himself that he will not disobey his boss again.

But then he bumped into Dell who just got out from his office to grab some cup of coffee. He needs a cup of hot drink. "Watch it, kid! First day in the job, you made your first accident."

"Sorry! I didn't mean to bump you!"

"It is a good thing that I'm not carrying a cup of coffee right now."

Dell seems to be mad, not because of Keith but because of something else. "Just go back to your post, kid! I don't want you to walk around like you own the place."

"Wait! What do you mean, sir?" Keith noticed something peculiar. He last heard Dell, telling him that he will take the gem for experiment.

"Well, you are very clumsy." Dell said as he goes about his business. Immediately, Keith ran back to the supply room but the man he thought to be his boss is gone. "Oh, no."

Heading outside the facility, the impostor took out his phone and called his ride. "It's me. I got the package." The man's clothes began to change color and his body shape-shifts from short to tall and slender. The impostor reveals himself as the Spy, the masked man who attempted to steal the three documents from the real Dell Conagher. "I'm going to the extraction zone in ten minutes."

"Copy that." A French helicopter pilot responded to the Spy's transmission. "I'll be there in five."

As it is going as planned, the French agent heard the young boy calling him. "Hey! Stop!" The masked agent smirked at the teenager, "You are terrible in identifying people, boy." He pulls out his revolver and starts shooting Keith. The teenager jumped for cover. He got really annoyed that he was fooled. "Give me the gem! It's not yours!"

"I know." The Frenchman answered sternly. "That is why I must hid this dangerous weapon."

"Whatever you say, man! But that gem belongs to my boss!"

"And do you know what he's planning to do with it?"

"No." Then Keith remembered what the imposter's story about the gem. "But everything you said back there are all lies!"

"It's the truth! Your boss is planning something big!"

Keith was not convinced. He knew that it's his job to serve his new boss and protect his property from government agents like that Frenchman. "Nope! I will not trust everything you said, you mysterious masked man. Look at you! You looked like a terrorist. I don't trust terrorists."

"I'm not a terrorist. I'm from the government. And this is a suit!"

"Seriously? What's with the mask?"

"It is part of the suit, allowing me to disguise as anyone." The Spy reveals his tech that he was using. "And it is government property. I have to return it without leaving any holes and scratches. But this gem! This is not your boss's property!"

"IT IS!"

"IT IS NOT!"

The two continued to argue until the sound of helicopter engine passed by. Spy turns to the kid and waved goodbye. "Well, here is my ride." A ladder was dropped from the aircraft for the agent to grab on. Keith tried to stop him but he's too late. The French agent holds on to it and was taken away by the helicopter.

"No. No. No." Keith was panicking. If the gem's gone, his boss will surely fire him. He quickly thinks of a way to get to the departing aircraft. And then, he remembered the weapon he got from the supply room: the FaN. The teenager moves several steps back and then makes a run for it. As he saw the helicopter, he leaps up high as he can. His jump did not reach to the ladder but with the FaN, he can achieve the impossible. He aims the weapon below him and fire. The powerful firepower of the weapon allows him to push him upwards. As he done it, Keith has able to reach the ladder.

The helicopter pilot saw Keith climbing on the ladder. He notified the Spy, "We have company."

The masked agent looks down and saw the teenager, struggling to get up. "Let go, boy. You will never succeed."

"Oh, really? I fired a loud weapon. I bet my friends back there heard it."

Back at the fortress, Dell checks his security cameras that were placed outside the walls of his stronghold. There, he saw the helicopter leaving the premises and his new employee, hanging on the aircraft. The engineer immediately punched a red button beside the controls with the label: **HEAVY** DUTY.

The alarms all over the fortress were on and ringing. A loud sound of boom was heard. Something big was launched from the large building and it got the helicopter's tail. Keith and the Spy did not see what got them but it is pulling them down to the ground. The pilot yelled what all pilots do in that kind of situation. "Mayday! Mayday! We are going down! We are going down!"

The helicopter crashed hard into the woods. Luckily, it did not explode. Keith jumped safely to one of the trees and grabbed on one of the strong branches tight and secure. After the crash, the teenager went down to check for survivors. Suddenly, the Spy punched his away out from the debris still holding on to the gem.

"Hey!" Keith yelled, "Give it back!"

The agent raised his pistol to Keith, about to shoot him.

But then he was interrupted by a large chunk of metal that crushed the fallen aircraft. That chunk of metal was actually a large fist. Keith and Spy were surprised to see the giant steel fist as it slipped back to its owner. A large metal giant approached the two with ominous look and red glowing eyes. The giant howled like a large speaker from rock concerts, stating its name. "HEAVY DUTY ONLINE. BERSERKER MODE INITIATED."

Both were completely speechless but somehow Keith has some balls to make a comment, "That is one fat robot."

 **+x+x+x+x+**

 **Ufheb qx bhrw Xdedvhf**


End file.
